The broad objectives of the proposed MARC U*STAR Program are: (1) establish of an administrative structure through which the efforts and accomplishments of the program can interphase with the ongoing university administrative structure, such that the benefit to the university can be realized to the maximum level possible; (2) develop biomedical research skills in minority students by (a) providing research mentors for the training of 20 MARC and 8 Pre-MARC trainees selected from the disciplines of biology, chemistry, computer science, physics, psychology and mathematics and (b) providing research opportunities, internally and external that would prepare students for careers in biomedical research; (3) establish academic enhancement seminars and workshops that are designed to introduce minority students to current topics in biomedical, computer, behavioral and mathematical research, the ethical conduct of research and career opportunities in the life science, physical sciences computer, mathematical and behavioral sciences; (4) to strengthen the science course curriculum by providing tutorials in gatekeeper courses. (5) Monitors the impact of the MARC U*STAR program on participating students using the evaluation plan developed in the application such that modifications and expansion of the program can be assessed. These will be accomplished through a well-coordinated program under the direction of a well trained, Program Director with the assistance of a Co-Program Director. In addition, an administrative unit has been established to facilitate synchrony of the activities outlined in this program to ensure realization of the objectives of the program. The Program Director along with the CO-PD and the steering committee will coordinate and guide the activities of the MARC U* STAR Program at Morgan State University. We believe that the net effect of the proposed program will enhance the research activities and strengthen our students' preparation for entry into graduate programs leading to the Ph.D. degree. [unreadable] [unreadable]